brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
41008 Heartlake City Pool
|Ages = 6-12 |Released = 2013 |Theme = Friends }} 41008 Heartlake City pool is a Friends set to be released in 2013. It includes Andrea and Isabella, and a swimming pool. Description There is a swimming pool sitting on a long aqua baseplate with pink flowers "floating" in the shape of a heart, as well as a hot tub. On the right there is a white basketball hoop and a orange basket ball that can be thrown into the hoop. On the left it has a round white hot tub with transparent blue studs inside, and grey steps leading down to the pool. Behind the hot tub there is a brown ladder that leads up to a lookout and a dark pink slide that leads into the pool. The lookout has speakers, leaves, a life ring, a small palm tree, and a light orange and white diving board. The set also contains an outdoor pool shop on a green baseplate. The stand sells hotdogs, ice cream, and drinks. The shop is a mixture of white, cream, grey, and brown, with a pink roof. Inside, the shop has a grill with cheese and a sausage on it, ice cream, a purple basket and a cash register. The set also has a toilet and a shower. The toilet and shower are both connected on the same baseplate, they are both mainly cream and brown in colour, with pink roofs. The toilet is light blue and white with green doors. It also has a sink beside it in the same colour scheme, and on the roof there is a orange sticker showing a male and female Mini-doll figure. The shower has blue and red buttons, a white over-head faucet,and grey tile pieces. The set also contains 2 green and purple deck chairs, a white round table with a transparent pink parasol, and green and brown stools. The accessories include an orange beach ball, three different types of yellow flowers, ice cream, sausages, cheese, a drink, money, yellow butterflies and ladybugs. Mini Dolls The set contains 2 mini dolls. Andrea has a brown smiling face, with green eyes and pink lipstick. Her torso is mostly brown with a light blue bikini top with flower decoration on, she has no sleeves with brown arms and hands. She has lemon coloured shorts and dark purple sandles. Isabella has a light nougat smiling face with brown eyes and light pink lipstick and a long blonde hairpiece, with a light purple bow. Isabella's torso is mostly light nougat, with a green swimsuit top, a necklace, a flower, and light nougat arms and hands. Isabella wears a purple towel around her legs, and dark purple flip flops. Box art In the top left corner of the box is the Friends logo with a purple background. Printed on the top right corner is the five friends; Mia, Andrea, Emma, Stephanie, and Olivia. In the middle of the box is a picture of the set, which has Andrea sliding down into the pool and Isabella standing beside the pool. There is a blue circle inside a picture of the two girls sitting in the hot tub in the bottom left corner. The background to the pool has a blue sky with white, thin, wispy clouds and Heartlake City. Background Andrea and Isabella, go to the pool and have cold drinks, go swimming, hang out in the hot tub, go to the shop, lay down on the deck chairs and when they're done they go to the shower to rinse off. Mini Dolls Included LEGO.com Description Gallery FriendsSwimmingPool1.jpg|The set in its entirety Pool_Stuff.jpg|the accessories Friends_pool_sho-.jpg|The shop Friends_Changing_Rooms.jpg|The toilet and shower Pool on lego.jpg|As advertised on LEGO.com FriendsPoolSetting.png|A promotional image of the setting External Links Category:40000 sets Category:2013 sets Category:Friends Category:41000 sets